Sanic03man
“We sell pictures of our feet” ''-sanic03man'' In the Story sanic03man is an epic gamer and one of the original sanic squad members. He met the rest of the group at Gamestop while trying to order a pizza for some reason. At one point later in the story, sanic02man gets really excited about feet, so (presumabley) sanic03man punches him to calm him down. Later in the story, as the sanics conquered China, Russia, and America, sanic03man becomes corrupted, assuming control of the infinity gauntlet randomly and the Holy Ketchup which can summon Sans from the Undertale Dimension. Knowing the squad could not defeat sanic03man, sanic06man bargained with sanic03man for the infinity gauntlet. Unfortunately sanic03man has 0 bargaining skills and gave the sanic squad 27 more infinity gauntlets for, presumabley, nothing in return. This made it so that every sanic now had an infinity gauntlet. This caused sanic03man to die of boredom, resulting in a rousing success for the sanic squad. It's assumed that the gauntlets were lost in a future wormhole, timeline change, or whatever since they aren't mentioned again. sanic03man would only resurrected later to argue that Papyrus is spelled pah-pai-rus after the Narrator, who at the time was Papyrus and not Neptune, claimed it was pronounced pah-pee-rus. When the sanic squad agrees with Papyrus that his name is pronounced pah-pee-rus, sanic03man dies of disappointment. After the sanics are sucked through another wormhole after Big Chungus eats a large piece of reality, sanic03man resurrects just in time to call Trump a boomer after he was rude to sanic02man. An infinity gauntlet appears on his arm once more. He snaps everyone back to before Papyrus ever officially became the Narrator, but this altered the timeline that caused World War 3 and skipped ahead 100 years. sanic03man says literally nothing in the story until Pepsi Man appears to help the sanic squad with the fat old man, but sanic03man says that he's too late and that they already won. sanic03man remains irrelevant until Todd Howard smells that he doesn't own a copy of Skyrim. sanic03man runs away at mach speed but Todd Howard is a little faster, catching him and demanding he play Skyrim. sanic03man says he would rather play Breath of the Wild, which infuriates Todd Howard, causing him to concentrate so hard that his mind power tears off sanic03man's pants as he searches for the sanic's wallet. “Jokes on you zoomer I have no money” ''-sanic03man, pants-less as Todd Howard searches said pants for money'' However, Todd Howard take a small loan of one million dollars out of sanic03mans account to purchase copies of Skyrim which forces sanic03man into jail for being unable to actually pay. Thankfully, the kind and benevolent Neptune pays for her fellow gamer's bail to release him. He dies upon his release, but is revived once more. Suddenly, Cat Girls in maid outfits appear and "phrase commonly spoken by cat girls" Fortunately, Todd Howard assumes his form as Godd Howard and saves all gamer-kind from the Cat Girls. Later in the story, the sanic squad confront a hostile Wendy's employee. sanic03man says "We take those.", which causes the employee to spontaneously combust. When the squad encounters Shaggy, sanic07man kills sanic03man and consumes his corpse to absorb his power. sanic03man would randomly appear again though to comment that Sonicman is useless. He remains in the story, nearly using his only N-word pass on Obama until sanic05man saves the former president by saying Nigeria. When sanic02man finally confronts the sanic squad as his new powerful form, Essej, sanic02man says silence, liberal, which causes Essej to cry and his Tesla to reject him. At first, sanic03man was going to fight the now furious Essej who just crashed his car since it rejected him, but Belle Delphine shows up to change the plot line. It's assumed sanic03man received some of the Gamer Girl bath water that essej bought during the battle and is currently at home enjoying it. Character sanic03man is a male Sanic originating from swamp-ass Florida. sanic03man is frequently put into a leadership position either with or without his consent, even though sanic06man is the de facto leader of the group. This is most likely due to sanic06mans indifference and sanic03mans annoyance with said indifference. sanic03man worst enemies are the Boomer generation and Todd Howard. He feels the Boomers are stinky and out of touch with the struggles of present day millennials. Because of this, he generally lacks respect and empathy with those he associates with the Boomer generation, such as in chapter 6 when he tells the liberal Boomer essej to silence. His relationship with Todd Howard is more straightforward, as ever since he claimed he'd rather play Breath of the Wild instead of Skyrim, sending Todd Howard into a blind rage, the two have been hostile toward each other. sanic03man is reasonably close with all other members of the sanics although he typically butts heads with sanic06man and outright disowns sanic02man. While his frequent arguments with sanic06man are generally over his indifference and whether or not visual novels are games or books, the two will still cooperate when the squad is in danger, such as when sanic06man created a straw poll to prove that Papyrus was actually pronounced pah-pee-rus, which resulted in epic ownage over Papyrus. Whenever sanic03man and sanic06man actually do fight eachother, their gameboard of choice is Fortnite. These usually result in sanic06man losing because he feels he needs to lose on purpose because sanic03man just sucks at Fortnite that much like oh my god he is super stinky at it. Category:Characters